


You and Me (and the Devil Makes Three)

by within_a_dream



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/pseuds/within_a_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny was going to regret this tomorrow, but right now he didn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me (and the Devil Makes Three)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entwashian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entwashian/gifts).



This definitely wasn’t how Johnny had meant his trip to Mexico to go. He was supposed to be getting in good with the Solano cartel, not falling for Lucia and getting himself caught up in whatever _Flowers in the Attic_ bullshit she had going on with her brother.

Right now, though, his lips on hers, Johnny couldn’t bring himself to care. He knew he was going to regret this in the morning, but he could worry about it then. Besides, if you thought about it, it would probably compromise the mission not to play along. What was he supposed to do when his girlfriend invited him to have a threeway with her smoking-hot brother, turn her down?

All right, he probably could have turned her down. She wouldn’t have minded. Her brother, on the other hand…Johnny tried not to think about what Carlito’s reaction would have been if he had said no. It didn’t matter, right? He definitely wanted this.

What was more surprising was that _Lucia_ wanted it. Johnny knew this family had problems, but he wouldn’t have thought they were _this_ screwed up. This wasn’t just for him. They’d had a thing going on between them since way before he’d showed up, and Johnny was pretty sure that getting in the middle of it wasn’t one of his best decisions.

Lucia pulled him closer with one hand as the other started playing with his belt, and Johnny couldn’t think coherently anymore.

Johnny yelped as Carlito tugged him back, dragging him away from Lucia’s kiss. Lucia locked a hand around his wrist and pulled him away from Carlito.

“Go on, share,” she muttered.

Carlito grinned. “Make me.”

“Whoa, guys. How about we take it down a notch?”

“Well,” Carlito said, lips brushing Johnny’s ear, “you could admit that you prefer me, and we wouldn’t have to fight over you.”

“Or you could stop being such a selfish bastard and share him.”

Johnny was starting to feel a bit too much like a piece of meat for his tastes. He was real close to saying something just to shut them up, but he got the feeling neither of them would even listen to his answer.

Carlito pressed a kiss to Johnny’s neck, but Johnny got the feeling he was staring right through him, to Lucia. “Admit it, you like me better. It wasn’t Lucia’s cock you were moaning around last night.”

Lucia arched an eyebrow. “Tell me, Johnny, did my brother have the decency to reciprocate?”

“Oh, no,” Johnny said. “I’m not gonna get into this.”

“Let’s make it a competition. We each get a turn, and Johnny decides who he prefers.” Carlito’s grip on Johnny was just this side of painful. “What do you say?”

Johnny smiled, hoping he wouldn’t regret this, and said, “How could I say no to that?”

**Author's Note:**

> I was so excited to see that you shared my biggest Graceland ship that I had to write you a treat!


End file.
